


The Table

by DevilsCabaret



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Funny, Godcest, Incest, Loki you lovely little bastard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilsCabaret/pseuds/DevilsCabaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki causes troubles to Thor, who is in the middle of a meeting with the Avengers. And Tony knows what's happening... as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Table

_**THE TABLE** _

"I told you, you can't, Loki! Don't argue!"

"I don't see the reason why I cannot attend this meeting..."

"Oh no? The fact that you have destroyed half of New York and tried to conquer the Earth does not tell you anything?"

"Oh... for something so trivial..."

"I don't want to see you in there. End of debate."

Thor gave a last threatening glance to his brother, then turned and walked toward the meeting room of the Avengers in Tony Stark's house. Loki stood briefly before the entrance of the luxurious mansion, hands on his hips, an angry expression on his face as he felt offended by the treatment received. After a few minutes, although he was still annoyed, he decided to enter. He crossed the bright halls of the house looking around and feeling deeply uncomfortable in that environment that was so... human.

"...that's why we have to do something as soon as possible."

Loki stopped immediately hearing a familiar voice coming from the half open door he had just passed. Without turning around he walked backward, stopping to peer into the room. Inside, sitting at a long metal table, were all the Avengers.  
On one side, Hawkeye, Black Widow and Nick Fury were listening to the conversation, on the other side there was Steve Rogers who seemed worried by the words he had just heard. At one head of the table, Tony Stark stared at his PDA and as usual he didn't seem interested to the discussion topic. At the other head, Thor, a very serious expression on his face, kept talking to his comrades in a firm tone.  
A sadistic smile painted on Loki's lips when his eyes fell on the space left by an empty chair next to Captain America.

"This is not an enemy like the others, we must be very careful at-"

Something made the door creak and open slightly, drawing the attention of the god of thunder who, without putting much attention to it, spoke again.

"We must be careful at how we move because..."

The chair beside Steve imperceptibly moved a few inches away from the table.

"...his powers are far stronger than any enemy we have ever faced and..."

Suddenly, Thor felt something brush against his legs, rising from the ankles until it reached his kneecaps.

"...and we should... use all our strength to beaAAH!"

Abruptly, he felt two hands grab his knees and spread his legs violently. Momentarily stunned, it took him at least a minute to realize that he couldn't move. He swallowed with effort and tried to get on with his speech.

"... we should... use all our strength to-"

The edge of his pants lowered slowly, making him lack the words. He shook his head, feeling observed by his companions in a rather strange and frowned way and forced himself to keep talking.

"...our strength to beat HIIIIIAAAAAH!"

With a crash he slammed his hand on the table, so hard that it trembled, and stifled a scream. All the Avengers were alarmed and, ducking slightly, they looked puzzled at the god who had begun to sweat and was grabbing the edges of the table, moving with nervously jerks in his chair.

"If...if we...iiiif...if..."

Thor dropped his head, bringing his chin to his chest and letting out a gasp.

"...um...are you all right?"

Steve turned to him very kindly, leaning towards him with a worried look, but he barely had time to finish the sentence that the god, with a deep breath, brought his face up, straight to the comrades, eyes wide and dilated pupils. An unnatural and unsettling smile appeared on his face as he carried his chin to rest on the palm of his hand.

"S-Splendidly ..."

The voice that came out of his mouth was at least two tones higher than normal and his face was painted of a vibrant color.

"I'm really fiii-ii-iii-iiii..."

Keeping his eyes fixed on Captain America, Thor punched the table leaving an hollow in the metal and startling the man, who quickly returned to rest against the back of the chair. Thor started again to shake under the unbelieving and definitely scared glances of the Avengers.

Except Tony's.

For some strange reason, since the god had given the first hit at the table, Tony had begun to smile, visibly amused, and now he was giggling plentifully, hiding his mouth with his fingers. Thor seemed on the verge of destroying the room from top to bottom, when suddenly, he threw his forehead against the table, covering his head with one arm while with the other hand he kept slamming on the metal over and over again. Black Widow decided to do something and, standing up, she headed for the door.

"I'm going to call a Doc-"

"FOR ASGAAAAAAAAAAARD!"

The scream echoed in the room for an interminable time while Thor, with a shot, lifted the torso, raising one arm toward the ceiling. Everyone was stunned and immobile, and no one dared to utter a word. Only Tony kept laughing uncontrollably, pressing a hand over his mouth. The god's weary breaths slowly quieted while his grim look slowly turned on the householder who, with a cough, cleared his voice, trying to hold back the laughter.

"Well... gentlemen, now we can move in the hall on the lower floor so Mr. Coulson will do his lecture, to which I will not listen, and send us to do our job."

He ended slowly to speak and stood up heading for the door. Everyone, a bit uncertain, obeyed without making any further questions but casting, before leaving, worried glances toward a panting Thor who sat with his hands clutched at the table. Only Steve stopped, turning one last time once reached the door.

"But... Maybe Thor needs-"

"Thor's fine! Don't worry!"

Tony gave a push on the massive shoulders of Cap accompanying him gently with his hands out of the room.

"I'll take care of him, we will join you as soon as possible!"

He concluded, opening his mouth into a delighted smile and shutting the door with a thud. The room fell into an unusual silence, broken only by Thor's breath, still quite violent. Tony turned around, holding on his face the joyful smile unlined with Steve.

"I knew that Loki got his invitation."

He said with an amused tone bending down to look under the table while the god of thunder, still irritated, fumbled with the edge of his pants re-settling them.

"...'evening..."

With two fingers resting on his forehead, the owner of the Stark Industries gave a friendly salute to the man, now perfectly visible, that was on his knees under the table and was watching him while settling the long black hair.

"...'evening."

Tony stood up seeing Loki sliding out of his hiding place, standing up and sliding his hands on the long leather coat to put it back in order. With a nod, the god walked past him, opened the door and turned with a jerk before leaving.

"As you wanted... I didn't let myself be seen."

A devilish grin arose on his face while his brother, still clinging with his hands to the edge of the table, watched him leave the room, his eyes flooded with uncontrollable anger.

"Wow..."

Tony turned back to face the blonde, putting on his sunglasses that were hanging from the collar of the shirt. He took a deep breath and whistled a few times, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Not. A. Word."

The deep and very angry voice made the man halt and step back till he was out of the room, raising his open hands next to his face. He grabbed the handle and addressing to the god one last amused smile, he slowly closed the door. Thor, finally alone, with a loud snort dropped his entire torso, like a dead weight, on the table and put his hands on his head. Suddenly, Tony's face reappeared in the doorway wearing a most serious expression.

"You know what? I'm starting to like your brother..."

Said that, he ducked instantly, letting the chair thrown in his direction by Thor brutally crashing against the door.

**Author's Note:**

> We are sorry for our english. We are doing our best with the language!   
> Cabaret del Diavolo


End file.
